


Silent Heart

by Vehn



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Wammy House, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehn/pseuds/Vehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near is called into Roger's office to receive news pertaining to his idol and the truth behind his birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Heart

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of Wammy's Era :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3

Everything seemed normal the day it happened, the sun rose as it should have high above the orphanage without so much a second thought. The children inside awoke and proceeded with their everyday duties, thankfully today was a free day allowing the children to do as they wished. But, for a select few that day wasn't exactly normal, quite the opposite actually.

Most children at The Wammy's House spend their free days outside playing amongst each other, either playing catch or scurrying about on the playground. Everyone except Near of course. He would always sit in the unused drawing room contently and quietly solving a simple maddening white puzzle with nothing more than the letter L on the upper left hand corner.

Clack clack clack…

Every piece he would pick up off the ground instantly found its way onto the game, his small fingers firmly pressing it into the board before reaching out for the next one. Near's hand lands on the wood floor, patting for the right piece, he knew it was just there.

"I don't understand why you still solve this puzzle." A familiar voice sneers from overhead, redirecting Near's attention.

Looking up he sees the one whom he used to call his 'big brother', a slender blonde young boy almost of the age of fifteen. His long blonde hair hangs around his slender face, the straight cut bangs framing his face perfectly. Those light eyes glower at him with a silent challenge as he flaunts the missing white piece in his hand.

"Mello." Near says evenly, extending his hand wordlessly asking for the piece he needs.

The opposing side snaps the missing piece into his palm, hiding it from the boy clad in all white, including his hair. Mello crosses his arms over his stomach, a disapproving look on his face, "Mello." He echoes, his own name cruel on his lips, "That's all you can say, the minimum requirement of words. Of course what more should I expect out of you?"

"Give it back." Near requests, his tone even and monotone, those large grey vacant eyes bearing into his oldest, "I would like to finish my game."

"Game." Mello spits, still not releasing the piece, "It's a puzzle Near, not a game."

"Game and puzzle are subjective terms," the young boy murmurs softly, his voice deeply soothing, gentle and quiet, "Mello I will only ask so many times."

"Before what?" he sneers, placing his crossed arms higher onto his torso, stooping down-now eye level with Near, "Are you attempting to threaten me, Near? Is one lost little puzzle piece enough to provoke actual emotions from you?" a small puff of a laugh coughs from his chest, "Oh, that's right, you can't feel emotions, can you?"

Nothing. Not one word passes from the white boy's lips as he boldly stares back at his polar opposite. Those large deep grey eyes seem to burn into the depths of Mello's soul as he sits as still as a statue with that same, unreadable expression on his face. Even with the cruelest words, harshest sentences formed the possibility of provoking any sign of a deeper complex in Near seems to be a lost cause.

A lost cause Mello has been trying to find for years now.

No matter how hard he fights, how mean or heartless Mello makes himself to be Near simply sits there- one knee drawn to his chest with those large eyes empty and unfeeling. The pretty deep grey forever gazing listlessly at the word, calmly and collectively solving puzzle after puzzle rejecting all means of anything. 

"Say something!" Mello shouts, wrenching Near from the floor, scattering puzzle pieces, "All you do is sit in this room by yourself all alone! Why do you want to be alone, Near?! Why do you ignore me and everyone else?!"

The tiniest glimpse of fear and upset flashes over Near's face before it settles back to it's blank white mask of imperfections. Near lowers his eyes, a hand creeping up to twirl a lock of hair. His index finger loops over and over the same piece of hair as he meets Mello's rage again, "Because, I don't need you or anyone else to be alone."

Mello's eyes widen at the complexity in such a basic answer, the grip on Near's shirt loosening as footsteps are heard. He abruptly shoves Near away, the small boy sliding into a chair with a loud crash. The fallen lies there for a few moments, his back to Mello, that fragile body slightly trembling. Seconds pass and he sits upright with his legs crosses, shoving away some tears and a generous scrape on his arm. 

Guilt settles into Mello's stomach as he claims a few steps towards his 'little brother', "Near…"

"Don't." the boy mutters thickly, turning his face from Mello, "…don't touch me, Mello."

Footsteps once heard only moments ago now trail into the room, the usually morose face of Roger in the door. He briefly surveys the scene before entering the room, stopping before Near and helping him up. "Must you boys always play so rough?" he sighs, inspecting the scrape on Near's arm.

Mello says nothing as Roger gives Near's wound a comforting pat, "Near, I need to have a word with you in my office."

Near only nods as he follows Roger to his office, Mello not too far behind sneaking in the shadows. Roger shuts the door; Mello presses his ear to it, eager to hear. The door signifies it being shut with a small click, a figure in one of the two chairs before Roger's desk turning to see who's come in. Sitting with his knees drawn to his chest and his hands draped across his kneecaps is a man Near knows very well. For how can he forget the man's messy black hair, deep set eyes lined with insomnia and leans frame folded into an obscure position. 

A sense of intimidation and admiration sweep over Near, his even breathing catching in his throat as he stares at the man before him. His hero, his idol his everything here in a personal meeting with him and Roger. Has he inherited the title of successor already?

L steps out of his seat, padding across the room to Near, his large eyes beaming down at him. Wordlessly he places a hand on Near's head, ruffling the boy's curly hair affectionately gifting him a rare genuine smile, "Hello, Near." He welcomes, taking the boy by the hand, guiding him towards a seat, "How have you been?"

"Well." Near responds a bit sheepishly, "I've been doing well."

L smiles again, a gesture rare and scarcely seen, "I'm glad. Have you been studying hard?"

"Yes."  
"Having fun?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

Uncomfortable silence falls over the two, L's attention on the boy adjacent from him, the boy's attention on the floor twirling his hair. L sighs, shifting his feet a bit making his space more comfortable before claiming a deep breath, "Near…you remember the case I'm on, correct?"

"Yes."

"Could you remind me on which case that is?"

"The serial killer who kills only criminals." Near states, "The Kira Case as it's been nicknamed by the media, you were assigned it a few months ago."

L nods proudly, "And do you remember Naomi Misora?"

Near makes a face, his lips curling downward and his small nose wrinkling a bit. He turns his head displaying his profile as the curl in his fingers drops back into his mass of hair. Naomi Misora, that's what she's called herself since he can remember. The friendly Japanese woman that's visited the Wammy's house since he was first placed here, which was since birth. She would always bear gifts for him and Mello, always play with him and Mello-mostly Mello since Near wanted nothing to do with her. 

She is a nuisance that would make him feel wanted and accepted, as he normally feels around Mello. But, once that warmth settled into him she would leave. Always, she would leave by hugging Mello tightly, pecking his golden head then turning her misty eyes to Near. Her slender and petite frame would tower over him as she would place a toy she brought for 'him only' into his hands, holding him tightly to her chest. Her lips would press against his cheek then briefly on his mouth, her fingers would ruffle his hair then she would stand, towering over him again.

Then the door would shut, leaving him alone with only Mello.

"How could I not?" Near answers as civically as he can muster.

L looks back at the carpet then to Near again, a reluctance in his eye, "…Near…would you say that you're close to Miss Naomi?"

"One could view it as that, yes." He replies smartly, "Pardon me asking but, where are you going with these questions?"

L's gaze is changed to another direction as he slips out of his chair again, walking to Near, kneeling as he would sit at the boy's feet, taking the child's hands in his, "Because…" he inhales shakily, "…due to the danger of the Kira case and unfortunate circumstances Miss Naomi Misora has…been murdered. By Kira."

Outside the door Mello's heart plummets into his stomach, his blood running cold as he pulls away from the thick oak plank separating him from the conversation he's been overhearing. His head swims slightly, the information not seeming to fully process in his mind as he leans against the door for support. 

Naomi…dead? Worse yet, murdered?

No. Not her, anyone but her, not his Naomi, the woman who's been everything like a mother to him and Near. She can't be dead, that's not possible! Naomi may always leave but she always, always comes back with a smiling face, the warmth of love and gifts. Every holiday, every time she could find Naomi would visit him and Near, there's just no way that she can be dead….gone forever.

"She was involved with the case then." Near concludes, rather coolly, as if reminding someone the outcome of two plus two.

L meets Near's eyes, the impact of sorrow and broken lust heart stopping. The detective's grip on his potential successor's hand tightens as he presses the back of Near's knuckles to his lips gently, "Near…" he swallows thickly, a tear brimming on his eyes, "…Miss Naomi Misora is…was your mother."

Tears stream down Mello's face as he clenches his hand into a fist, restraining from slamming it into the door. So he finally knows, he thinks to himself, Near finally knows it's no longer a secret I have to bear any longer…

"What do you think, Mello?" her voice inquires softly as his mind replays the moment in his head, of when he finally realized it for himself. Naomi had been sitting in her favorite chair, the deep red one with the comfy pillows, with her usually small belly bulging with an unborn child, "What do you think I should name him?"

Mello had crawled over to her chair, placing a hand on her round stomach threatening to burst, "It's a he?"

She smiled fondly, placing a hand over Mello's, "Yes, the baby's a he, Mello. Would you like to help me name him?"

The little boy tilted his head to an odd angle, "…you're so big, Naomi…and the baby's so near…" 

Naomi laughed, "You always say that."

"Say what?"  
"That the baby's near."

Mello smirked, his eyes fixated on the growing life, "Then maybe we should name him Near?" 

The boy's mouth slowly opens to an 'O' shape, quickly snapping it shut, "You can't be serious…"

L nods, a tear on his eyes debating on whether or not if it should fall, "I am very serious, Nate. Naomi Misora was your mother and…I, your father."

Near's breathing halts as he fights to need to pinch himself over and over in an attempt to awaken from this insanity. First Naomi is his mother, a woman he despised for accepting and leaving him and now L, a man close to a deity in Near's eyes, is claiming to be his father?

Her faint smile tugged at her lips as she rubbed her bulging belly a bit, her dainty hand still draped over Mello's. A tiny kick behind her skin startled the small boy as he pulled back, an eager grin on his face, "I felt him! I felt Near!"

Naomi shook her head laughing again, "I guess his name's Near now!" she studied the amazed look on Mello's face. The boy's pretty eyes glistened with anticipation, a beautiful smile on his flawless face, "If you'd like, Mello…you can be Near's big brother."

Mello's eyes widened in more awe than shock, "Really?"

She nodded, "Only if you promise to take good care of him."

He kissed her stomach, resting his forehead on a concealed Near, "I promise, Naomi." 

Gritting his teeth Mello buries his face in his hands, his body trembling with silent tears as they plummet to the floor, shattering on impact. She's gone, she's really gone, for L would never reveal something so important if she were still here. They told him that he had to keep the parents of Near a secret for Near's safety, Mello even had to sign a damn contract despite Naomi's grumbled protests. He would never break a promise made to Naomi, a stupid piece of paper with his name on it would never be enough to prove that. But, now Near knows and for that information to be given is only allowed if both parents agree to it or one dies. 

"I'm sorry you had to find this way." L apologizes, his voice choked with emotion, "I'm so sorry, Nate…"

Near shakes his head in slight defeat, if not defeat then denial. This seems so impossible, so unreal. When will the alarm sound, when will the dream end? "How…" he whispers, "How was I…"

L chuckles under his breath with a shakes of his head, "We had just finished a case together…one thing led to another and you were born, Nate. You weren't planned but…don't think that I didn't love Naomi because I did and I still do. We had to keep it a secret for your protection. Combined Naomi and I live dangerous lives and we have collected many enemies, enemies that could use the information of you being our child against us." He grips Near's hands tight with determination, "I could not live with myself if you were to be in harm's way or worse because of me. I never wanted to leave you, and neither did Naomi. She visited when she could, much more than I wish I could have. Near…she loved you, she loved you so much and I love you. Please try to understand."

Near averts his gaze, unsure what to say if he could say anything at all. Never has he seen L like this nor did he think that L could express emotions on this level, for him of all people. Then again, he is L's son after all, perhaps this reaction is normal.

"Near…" L calls softly, "…Near say something…"

Not a word comes from the boy's lips as he keeps his eyes from L, his emotions from L, any detection of what he may feel from L. The father exhales, awkwardly hugging his son, pecking the top of his head, "We love you, Nate, please don't ever forget that. She loved you, I love you."

Silence.

He kisses Near's cheek like Naomi had many times before saying goodbye, "I'll be back for the summer, for this Kira case seems to be rather time consuming. I was lucky to sneak over here to speak with you personally, but you're much more important to me than some case. I promise to catch Kira, and bring him to justice." He kisses Near one last time, "For our sake, for Naomi's sake, she will not die for nothing."

Not even an indication of hearing the words spoken.

"Goodbye, Near, I'll be back." L says, his embrace leaving Near and slowly trudging towards the door.

L opens it into Mello, who scrambles away completely caught off guard. Roger's lips pull into a disappointed frown, "Mello…"

Mello's glassy, tear stained eyes plea to L as he stands, not even bothering to hide his pain, "I-is it true, L? Is she…"

L nods.

More tears escape him as L holds Mello briefly, his fingers stroking the boy's long blonde hair, "She loved you too, Mello, like a son if not more so. Please remember that. I know you'll be strong, and please keep your promise to her. For me."

Mello stifles a sob as he nods, L meekly smiling, stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaving. Mello stands in the hallway alone as he watches L round the corner and hears the door shut. His attention sways to Near in his chair, his knees to his chest, his face buried in his kneecaps, pitiful cries muffled by pride. Quietly, Mello appears behind his brother, wrapping his arms around the small albino boy, keeping his promise to his almost parents.

Near remains in Mello's arms, neither accepting nor rejecting the affection. Instead he expresses emotions for the first time, for the wrong reasons but for the right cause.

For the first time, Near felt love, true love not the pretending lies many encounter in a lifetime, but the true form the purest form. And now, that pure ecstasy of emotion has been taken from him, for she is now dead never to return.

Not again, not ever.

"Remember," Mello recalls, his voice like a lullaby in his brother's ear, "Remember the story she would tell us? Remember what she would say at the end of the story of Yin and Yang, black and white, two sides of the same coin yet as far apart as possible?"

"Yes," Near sniffs, leaning into his brother's arms memorizing the warmth, "That she will finish the story tomorrow night."

Mello smiles bitterly, nostalgia burning inside, "I guess we'll have to make up our own ending, together."

"Or possibly apart."

"Near," Mello sighs, holding his brother close, "You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here."


End file.
